scrub_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Explanation of the Multiple Universes
Inside the universe of Dead Bird and his group of friends exists multiple parallel universes that were discussed and analyzed in the Dead Bird Analysis video on Ben's channel. Those multiple universes have a lot of information behind them to discover so I shouldn't wait any longer The Creation and Description of the 3 Main Universes The 3 main universes all originated around the time the pledge was used in the first video ''Axiom Excursion Frogger Ascension, ''where the pledge was used to travel back to a timeline where James/Angus was a member of the CIA who was called in with Ben to search for a "bomb" in the basement of Omegas House. As soon as Omega used the pledge the 3 universes were created. Note: there are way more then 3 but the 3 I am discussing are the most important to the timeline. What the pledge did was it created those 3 universes and made them extremely similar but also extremely different to the central universe. The main time line is jumbled depending on the universe. For example: The first and second universes have very similar characteristics but also very very different. The events of Moonlight on Vermont Pt 1 for example could be backwards starting from the end all the way to the beginning. The reason for this is because the universes all lay on different areas of the entire universal timeline. Which means, not only are the events sometimes constant and sometimes not, it also means the events are occurring at the same time because the position on the universal timeline is somewhat near each other. That small separation is causing the constants and differences. The universes effect the characters because of the events in Frogger Ascension but we don't necessarily know how they effect them. Unless there is a way to investigate these universes in more detail that is. Delving into the Complexity and Make-up of the 3 Universes. This section will hopefully help explain the fundamental idea of the "multiple universes" The Changes During the First Jump in terms of using an inter-dimensional travel device such as the pledge. The 3 universes are only accessible by using the pledge and having in mind that you want to travel to another one of the 3 universes, like omega did. So with that we can examine and analyze the changes in the people and the world itself. James became the CIA agent and Ben became the person to interrogate Omega for the information he needed. Those sudden personality changes were caused by the variable, the differences in each timeline. Much goes for the later additions of the timelines near Moonlight In Vermont Pt 1. The timelines at this point have been replicated to infinite numbers to great for human consumption. The universes after Moonlight in Vermont Pt 1 are now something that is too complicated to look further into. How The Remaining 2 Universes are the Same and Different Universe 1 has been completely wiped from the main universal timeline and is now non existent. The history of that timeline is now forgotten and thrown into excess space around the universal timeline called the void. The two timelines above this paragraph are of the Second and third because the first is..well destroyed. The structure of events is backwards from the original timeline. These were recent creations of the series of events regarding those 2 last remaining timelines. They are backwards because of the repeatedly stated constants and differences. Most universes would look like this in a structural standpoint. Even though they have the events in a different order they still have the same events, which is something that is good in terms of the buildup of a universe. Now, Since the first universe has collapsed I can predict the rest of the universal timeline in terms of the last 2 universes. Predicting the Outcome of the Last 2 Universes Universe 1 was must have been taken down by a experiential because universes take a lot of power to destroy, especially a main one. Now the last 2 universes are most likely going to be going down a steep slope during the next meeting of Dead Bird and his friends. To make a bold statement the universes will for sure be destroyed leaving Dead Bird and his friends to be non existent beings in the end of it all. Even though millions and millions of universes exist those are far far FAR away on the universal timeline to even be much of a fundamental issue. Millions, Millions, and Millions More If the two remaining universe go down it could be possible that all the smaller ones go down with it because they are related and were created in one of the 3 timelines presumably the second because Moonlight on Vermont Pt. 1 ends with the destruction of the first universe and then zooms out to show millions more. Which means, the universes are possibly connected to the second universe which if that's destroyed ALL of the universes conjoined inside the second will collapse and only a single entity would remain in the section of the universal timeline, which would be the third. Dead Bird and Ben's side story is in a different universe then the main 3, but is close to destruction. Ben and Dead Bird are both back at Galerann which will cause the destruction of Xenius and the universe, because the multiple ones branching off of that main universe will have nothing to follow base off of because neither Ben or Dead Bird would be there. So with collapse of 1 brings collapse of 3. The other characters for what I know are all in the same universe structure on the timeline. Meaning, the entire cast would come to an unfortunate demise Conclusion Dissecting these universes hasn't been an easy task. Predicting these future events from just a guess isn't something to believe if you are at all studying...uh fictional universes. My discoveries are far from revolutionary and more of a personal achievement. Having an idea for the future is a good way to look at things especially if these things are universes at the brink of collapse and they collapse if we want them to or not there's no stopping it. Well maybe there is but I'm not here to talk about important stuff, this is real science.